vocesfandubbersfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Longcat Fandubers
Claudio Valenzuela tambien conocido como el felino gatoso Longcat Fandubers es originario de Santiago de Chile y nacido el dia 05-12- 1982 en Santiago, tiene 29 años, Fandubers hace ya 4 años y actualmente estudiante de Ingenieria en sonido en DuocUC. Comenzo sus trabajos en el doblaje a miados del 2008 cantando openings de anime, sin ningun manejo de canto, pues solo por diversion, pero a medida que fue pasando el tiempo fue tomando mas experiencia en el campo y conociendo nuevos metodos de edicion en cuanto audio y video y tambien conociendo nuevos amigos, despues de 1 año de iniciado como fandubers comienza a realizar doblajes actuados en musicales y desde ese momento fue el gran salto ya que encontro su punto fuerte que es el que hasta el dia de hoy le llena el alma con sus trabajos felinos de doblaje combirtiendoce de la noche a la mañana en Fandubers, actor y director de doblaje a nivel amateur.thumb|288px Doblajes felinos y nuevas Alianzas Al comenzar como fandubers Longcat se crea su propia productora llama El Coleccionista y bajo ese sello han salido varios de sus trabajos de fandoblajes felinos con la participacion de varios fandubers como tambien a prestando su voz en varios proyectos de otro colegas fanduberos participando con todo tipo de personajes Y partir del 21-08-2011 se crea la organizacion ALIANZA FANDUBERA que al tiempo paso a llamarce ALIANZA FANDUBS creada en un principio por Longcat y Oziris fandubs participando con muchos fandubers en proyectos de doblajes de series, cortos animados, trailers de peliculas y anime. Tiempo despues Ozirisfandubs abandona Alianza Fandubs por desicion propia y sigue otros rumbos de manera personal y en este entonces ALIANZA FANDUBS se une a UNION FANDUBERS dirigida por Yunaiker100 y juntos forman fuerza para seguir entregando entretencion y diversion junto a grandes talentos fandubers ya sea en lo actuado como en el area musical pero siempre conservando la sana diversion ya que lo realizamos sin animos de lucro Algunos fandubs destacados de El Coleccionista CANCIONES: *Vocaloid: Spice!, Owata, World is mine (kaito version) *Rockman x3 op juego -One more time- *El extraño mundo de Jack: El lamento de Jack, ¿Ques es?, Pobre Jack y Sali y Jack (Dueto gatoso y gatosa) *Eddsworld op (Dueto Ralotrex fandubs) *Pato Darkwing op Tv *Raruto op 3 -te dejo a mi prima- (Dueto doblecero) *Smosh -La venganza Pokemon *Sonic X op full (Dueto Charles) *Super Mario Bros Hyadain -Whith the Heart *DNA2 -Sigle bed- *Nodame Cantabile op full *D.N.A Angel op full *kurotshitsuji: Bird ed full *DBZ Budokai 3 op juego full *Gackt -Vanilla *FMA Brother hood op 5 ful (Dueto Sebilevi) *Dead Note Ed Tv -Alumina- (Dueto Roku) *Re-Cutey honey op full *One Piece Op 3 full Hirari E (Dueto Koredai) *Power Rangers op full (Dueto Alryolab) *Dr Mario Whit Lyric *Street Fighters 4 op juego *Yattama op 3 Tv *Nurarihyon no mago op Tv *High school of the Dead op tv *copiar no es robar *Aoi no exorsist op Tv *Cowboy Bebbop Ed Tv *Orphen Revenge op tv *Saint Seiya Omega op tv *Aladdin: Noches de Arabia, Un amigo fiel en mi, un mundo ideal FANDOBLJES DESTACADOS ACTUADOS: *'Street Fighter Flash Collab (varios cortos animados' *Awesome Gaiden *Awesome or Alive *Increible meteoro *El Gato con botas Trailers (1-2-3) *Akira Americano *Asdfmovie2 *Detective conan (extracto) *Scott Pilgrim vs animacion *Ironman Animated trailer *Swat Kats op *Final Fantasy VII Advent Children (Cloud Vs Sephirot) *Marvil vas Capkom 3 (5 cortos animados) *Ichigo100% (ectracto) *Las aventuras de Baman y Piderman *Awesome center *Los Autos Locos op tv (Narracion) *Star Wars Cats *Comercial old Spice *Skyrim Harry Partridge *Michael the terrible boyfriends *La leyenda de zelda entrevista exclusiva *Good bye Kitty (2 capitulos) *Rockman (interpretando a Rockman en un reto) *Kingdom Hearts (interpretando a Sora en un reto) *Gatos!! Movie trailer *Futurama Fry sospecha de Flexo (extracto) *Smosh: Editor, Real death note, 5 ways te the get a girl DOBLAJES DESTACADOS DE ALIANZA FANDUBS *'Dick figures (2 capitulos y dos preview)' *'Ven aqui!! parodia de Mortal Kombat (2 capitulos)' *'Left for speed dead 2 parodia' *'Thundercats trailer 2011' *'Chriss anda Harry (batalla de animadores batalla de fandubers)' *'Kirbys Dorkly bits' *'Marvel vs Capcom 3 intro 1' *'Gigantes de Acero movie trailer' *'Yattaman movie trailer live action' *'Prostitute Mickey' *'Yo quiero!! -campaña adopcion animal-' *'Spend it Wisely (corto animado)' *'Shion besa a Nezumi (reto Reno)' *'Battlefield 3 trailer juego (colaboracion con Metrayeta94)' *'Pokeawesome -just a pokemon battle-' *'Sonic -extrañas pesadilla de Sega-' *Bayoneta -prologo 1- *Resident evil 6 trailer juego *Shizuo contra Isaya (reto reno) *Titanic Super 3D trailer *Final Fantasy XIII trailer promesa *Phoenix Wright movie trailer *High school of the Dead ( en proceseso de edicion) Categoría:Actuación Categoría:Canto Categoría:Dirección